Bo' Rai Cho (Dragon Breath)
Dragon Breath Bo' Rai Cho is a character introduced in the 1.17 Update of Mortal Kombat Mobile. __NOEDITSECTION__ This is the first-ever variation of Bo' Rai Cho introduced into the Mortal Kombat Mobile roster. He is a great addition to Martial Artist teams that focus on dealing high critical damage and finishing matches fast. Description He has the appearance and moveset that of the official version of Mortal Kombat X. He sometimes relies on his flask of alcohol to perform attacks that require the use of fire, as seen in his special attacks. It is also the reason why he is pretty much drunk during matches. How to obtain Dragon Breath Bo' Rai Cho can be obtained via the following methods: * Challenge Mode * Challenge Pack Abilities Kombat Abilities * Bo' Rai Cho can attack opponents upon tag-in. Passive Ability * Double Vision - Combo Enders and Critical Hits have a 50% Chance to inflict additional damage on one of the tagged-out opponents. +25% Critical Chance for all Martial Artists. Special Attacks * Ignition (Special Attack 1) ** Medium Damage ** Stuns the opponent * High Spirit (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage ** Weakens the opponent * Drunk-Upuncture (X-Ray) ** Extreme Damage ** Cripples the opponent Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Bo' Rai Cho to aid him in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** [[Jacqui Briggs (Kosplay)|Jacqui Briggs ('Kosplay')]] ''- If players use Jacqui in her Sub-Zero costume, she will be able to more Critical attacks against Outworld Characters. ** ''[[Kung Jin (Shaolin)|Kung Jin ('Shaolin')]] - Bo' Rai Cho is granted a bar of starting power. ** [[Kung Lao (Hat Trick)|Kung Lao ('Hat Trick')]] - Kung Lao's passive can grant Bo' Rai Cho 50% increased Critical Damage. ** [[Liu Kang (Flaming Fists)|Liu Kang ('Flaming Fists')]] - Liu Kang's chances of dealing high Critical damage will be increased thanks to Bo' Rai Cho's passive ability. ** [[Scorpion (Ninjutsu)|Scorpion ('Ninjutsu')]] and [[Sub-Zero (Cryomancer)|Sub-Zero ('Cryomancer')]] - these characters give Scorpion a +30% boost in attack and health, making MK11 Scorpion more powerful and enduring. ** [[Scorpion (Hellspawn)|Scorpion ('Hellspawn')]] - Bo' Rai Cho can start with up to 1.5 bars of starting power. ** [[Triborg (Cyrax LK-4D4)|Triborg ('Cyrax LK-4D4')]] - Cyrax's passive grants everyone on his team a 50% boost in Critical Damage. * Strengths in Battle ** If teaming Bo' Rai Cho with other Martial Artist characters, players can create a high-damaging team thanks not only to his passive ability, but as well as other Martial Artist's passives. * Weaknesses in Battle ** [[Jacqui Briggs (Kosplay)|''Jacqui Briggs (Kosplay)]] - If Jacqui is in her Reptile costume, she is able to apply '''Blind' on her Special Attack 2, lowering Bo' Rai Cho's chances of making good hits on the opponent and possibly branching out the damage of his critical attacks to tagged-out opponents. ** Jade - All of Jade's variations can apply Blind 'on Special Attack 2 and X-Rays. ** [[Kenshi (Elder God)|''Kenshi ('Elder God)]] - His passive ability allows him to be immune to Critical Damage, and if he is teamed up with other Elder God characters, they can also share the same immunity, disabling Bo' Rai Cho's passive ability and preventing him from dealing Critical Damage to tagged-out opponents. ** Kitana - All of Kitana's variation's can apply '''Blind' on Special Attack 3 and X-Rays. ** [[Scorpion (Hellspawn)|''Scorpion (Hellspawn)]] - Scorpion is immune to Critical Damage, nullifying Bo' Rai Cho's passive of giving boosted Critical chance to Martial Artist teammates. Equipment * Bo' Rai Cho's Flask - this is Bo' Rai Cho's exclusive weapon. When equipped, it grants: ** 15-25% Critical Hit chance boost ** RAI CHO 5-15% Damage boost ** Level X 25% chance to apply '''Cripple' to the active enemy at the start of the match Support Cards * 'Master's Wrath '- 3-15% Damage Boost * 'Spiritual Training '-''' '3-15% Health Boost * '''Rivalry: Baraka '- 3-15% Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Challenge Mode Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Gold Tier Characters